


Companions of the Commonwealth

by hagais



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, In a way, M/M, Multi, Other, companion reactions, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been seeing those 'how would the companions react' posts on tumblr and wanted to make my own! Leave me requests if you'd like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holidays in the Commonwealth

What would the Sole Survivor give their companions and how would they react?

Cait: Sole gives her a new lock picking set with a good amount of bobby pins along with a baseball bat with spikes. She grumbles a thank you and looks away before smiling to herself. She treasures both of the items secretly but she won’t admit it to anyone. 

Codsworth: Sole gives him a locket (that Sole had to make an extra long chain for) with a picture of Sole, their spouse, Shaun, and Codsworth in it from the prewar days. If a robot could cry he would. He thanks Sole and asks for a hug which Sole gladly gives him

Curie: Sole builds her a chemistry lab and gives her a first aid kit. She thanks them for helping her continue her experiments and when not traveling with Sole is never seen far away from her lab. She uses the first aid kit whenever a companion is hurt even if it’s a tiny scratch.

Danse: Sole and him pick a lot of fights and Danse’s power armor sure gets a lot of dings and dents in it. Sole takes it upon themselves to fix it and upgrade it with what material they’ve collected. When they present it to him he thanks them, insisting they didn’t have to do that for him. They shake their head and tell him to enjoy the present.

Deacon: Sole gets him a joke book, which is full of puns and other groan worthy jokes such as Deacon’s favorite “Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love, and got married. The ceremony wasn’t much, but the reception was excellent.” to which Sole groans and tells him they’re going to throw him to super mutants. He enjoys watching Sole smile at the jokes even after they act annoyed.

Hancock: Sole gives him a cooler full of chems but they also figured a little something extra besides chems would be nice too so they decide to wash his dirty outfit. They give him some armor under the guise of them needing him to watch over a settlement while they get to work with Codsworth on cleaning the outfit. When they give it to him he smiles and says “Now I’ll be even a bigger hit with the ladies.” He tries his best not to get as dirty as before though.

MacCready: Sole decides to gift him with a new modified sniper rifle. MacCready takes it and tells Sole he doesn’t need fancy gifts. They reply with “if it saves me from getting pulled apart by a super mutant than you need fancy gifts” He almost calls them a silly mungo but he just smiles and shakes his head.

Nick: Nick insists Sole gets him nothing for the holiday’s but they keep searching for something. When wandering through a book shop they find a still legible copy of ‘And Then There was None’ and wrap it up for Nick. They present it to him and he smiles. There’s a lot of ‘you didn’t have to get me a present, kid’ and ‘How many raiders did you kill to get this?’ but he doesn’t refuse the gift. Once Sole leaves and Ellie goes to bed for the day he sits in his chair and spends the rest of the night reading. 

Piper: Sole remembers when they first met Piper and Nat and their conversation about how Nat thought the printer couldn’t take much more. Sole had Nat take Piper out for some noodles while they tuned up the printer. Sole stood there waiting for the two to get back with ink on their face and hands. Piper laughs at their appearance before hugging them and thanking them. Every time it prints and doesn’t make a rattling noise anymore she thinks of them.

Preston: Sole (with the help of Piper) makes pins for Preston to put on his coat. One of the minutemen symbol, one of the american flag, and the last one a picture of Sole with Dogmeat. Sole tells him that one is for ‘so he can remember what his General looks like’. Preston never takes them off of his coat.

Strong: Sole gives strong some new super mutant armor which the had to kill a dozen super mutants for. They also give him a Super sledge. He acts like he doesn’t care but every time an enemy shoots his armor or tries to grab his super sledge he yells at them for ruining the gifts Sole gave him.

X6-88: Does one even give X6-88 presents?? Well Sole does. They upgrade his institute rifle for him to which he says that it’s no longer standard protocol for the rifles and he’ll have to fix it. He never does though and takes better care of it than he did before.

Dogmeat: Sole showers Dogmeat in gifts. Teddy bears, bandannas, collars, and dog armor. Dogmeat barks and licks Sole's face in thanks. He’s grateful for such a good friend.


	2. If You Romanced Preston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the companions would react if you romanced Preston.

Cait: Her and Sole settle down in an old house to rest for the night. They cook dinner and Cait finds a bottle of whiskey and proceeds to help herself. Sixty Minute Man comes on the radio and Sole fondly remarks “this song reminds me of Preston.” Cait chokes on her whiskey.

Codsworth: Sole thinks Codsworth is oblivious to their relationship with Preston. They’re traveling through the Commonwealth day and Codsworth says “Sir/Mum, I do believe Sir Garvey and you make quite the couple.” Sole stutters in shock for a moment and asks how he knew. “You looked at Sir/Miss Nate/Nora the same way sir/mum.”

Curie: They’re in Goodneighbor stocking up on ammo and medical supplies when Curie asks them. “How does love feel?” Solereplies with “It’s when you care for a person so much you would do anything for them.” She nods and stays quiet for a moment as Sole finishes paying for their newly acquired supplies. “So zis is how you feel about monsieur Garvey?” Sole nods to her and she slowly begins to understand.

Danse: He’s seen the way Sole and Preston interact with each other and he’s starting to understand what they mean to each other. They stop by Sanctuary to fix Danse’s power armor before heading back out and he sees Sole kiss Preston’s cheek. When Sole comes back towards him he tells them “A good choice. If only he was on the Brotherhood’s side.”

Deacon: He’s not sure whether to make a joke or be serious when he finds out Sole and Preston are together. When he’s out and about with Sole he decides to speak up. “So do you and Preston do anything news worthy in bed or is it all strict. Maybe he likes to call you General. Yeah I can picture that.” Sole grumbles under their breath and he smirks to himself.

Hancock: The first time he saw Sole and Preston kissing was when he was on jet. He wasn’t sure if it was a hallucination or if it actually happened. When him and Sole go to head out again he looks at them. “So is it allowed for the General to be kissing their Colonel?” The blush on Sole's face let’s him know it wasn’t a hallucination.

MacCready: When he sees Sole and Preston interact it reminds him of him and Lucy. He has to admit when he sees them hugging or kissing he thinks of Lucy’s warm embrace or her lips against his. The next time him and Sole are out he tells them. “Keep hold of him, nothing’s better than love.” Sole understands what he’s talking about.

Nick: He sees how happy Sole is with Preston and it reminds him of Jenny. When Sole takes him back to his office after a long week of traveling he tells them to sit. “Kid, you keep that guy of yours safe understand? Now go this old bucket of bolts won’t keep you any longer.” Sole leaves and he’s glad there’s still love blooming even in the wasteland.

Piper: Sole confides in Piper after they first start their relationship with Preston. She grins and stares at them for the longest time before speaking. “Blue, that is adorable! I can see the headline now! A General and their Colonel: A Love Blooming in the Commonwealth Wasteland. What too cheesy?” 

Strong: Strong doesn’t understand this “love” he tells Sole it’s a waste of time and energy. They should be killing enemies instead. No wonder human is weak when they love. Sole tells him that love is a strength. He asks if love can be non romantic and Sole tells him yes. “Then Strong loves human, even if human is weak. Do-gooder loves human in a different way.”

X6-88: He’s heard of love but it’s unnecessary to him. He voices this to Sole and they shrug telling X6-88 they didn’t choose to love Preston it just happened and everything clicked into place. He doesn’t question it farther, only telling them that if they insist on continuing the relationship then he will support them despite his beliefs.

Dogmeat: Dogmeat will love Sole no matter what and he thinks it’s great that Preston makes Sole happy. Plus Preston will find him food and play fetch with him. It’s like having two best buddies!


End file.
